coryxkenshinfandomcom-20200214-history
CoryxKenshin
CoryxKenshin is a YouTuber with (as of November 2019) 5.08 million subscribers. He's been a YouTuber for about 10 years now, starting in 2009, and is known for being friends with other popular YouTubers, like DashieGames, POiiSED, 8-Bit Ryan, BangBangBrandon, YuB, MavAttack, OGChan, runJDrun, Tear of Grace, RaisiM1222, Krptic Unknown, and JAYSAVAGE Quotes and Phrases * "Sup Youtube, what's going on, CoryxKenshin here, and WEEELLLLCOME to...(add video content title here)" This is Cory's intro to every one of his videos. * "Let's get it!" He said this very often in his Happy Wheels series. The word "in" can also be added at the end of this phrase, it is used both ways an equal amount of times. * "Cuz my name is Cory Kenshin!" He says this pretty much every time he succeeds in beating anything at all. * "Sucka, who you think you talkin' to?" * "Y'all don't want these problems" He says this phrase in different tones depending on the content of the video in which it was said. * "I am the chosen!/" This is usually what he says at the beginning of his gameplays of difficult games that others say are impossible to beat. (Ex, "Getting Over It" by Bennett Foddy). The slash is meant to be there at the end, as it is how it is originally said by Cory. * ”Catch this work!” * "AnkleBreaker don't fail me now!" (He said this while playing "Subnautica"). * "GET YO ANKLES BROKE!!!" He says this in most all of his content. * "LET'S GOOO!!" He says this after he beats games, levels, etc. * "What they throw, low cee blow?" Though this is not a well know phrase of his, he said this doing a hot sauce challenge when playing CoD, and farther back in his Youtube career as well. * "Freak you think you thought?" * "Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to S-S-S-SAMURAI slice that like button. Subscribe today to join the samurai, and until next time my brothas and sistas." This is Cory's outro, and in his most recent outro update, he adds different quotes from different people, which he changes each time he makes a video. * "I'M GONNA DRAW THE BIGGEST BOOTY" Cory said when playing Detroit: Become Human, while choosing something to paint. Nicknames/Alter Egos Cory not only has a couple nicknames, but a few aliases used in his skits and/or select series. * "CK" - Used as a nickname in most every game he plays that he has to type in names and such. * "Co-Rayy" - Used in his Super Seducer series as a sort of alter ego. Co-Rayy is cool, suave, and believes himself to be a super seducer~ * "SaucyxKenshin" - Used in his Virtual Morality video. Saucy is another alter ego very similar in personality to Co-Rayy. * "BambiKilla69" - First seen in Cory's Finding Bigfoot gameplay. Cory (as BambiKilla69) started off the gameplay video with a 4-min skit (One of his longest skits) where he wore leafy camouflage hunting gear and had an Australian accent. He also sported a Nerf® "rifle" which he used to hunt down "Bigfoot." BambiKilla69 made a second appearance in Cory's COD: WWII gameplay. * "Edward Norton" - (SSS edition) Starting from his 6th installment of the Spooky Scary Sundays series, Cory began an ongoing skit storyline where "Edward Norton" breaks into a family's home and murders them all. Mr. Norton is calculating, psychotic, and all-around crazy. * "CoryxConcentrated" - Used whenever Cory is having a particularly difficult time beating a game. He doesn't even talk while he is concentrated. * "The Shogun" - Just another nickname, which he does not use very often. * "The Ankle-Breaker" - Cory takes pride in his "ankle-breaking" skills when he plays video games, so he refers to himself as this. * "Chef Kenshin" - "Used in his Cooking With Kenshin/CoryxCooking" series. * "Spider-Man" - Pretty self-explanatory. Just Cory as Spider-Man, complete with a costume suit. His Spider-man persona can be seen in his "Marvel's Spider-Man" PS4 gameplay. * "CoryxSanta" - This alter ego is a very notable alter ego of Cory. He is well-known for giving out gifts at giveaways in December, generally Xbox's and game consoles.